His Own Personal Cheerleader
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: He'd get all fired up whenever he heard her cheer for him. He liked the fact that she was his own personal cheerleader. High school AU


**A/N: My first ever Fairy Tail fanfic. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC. I've watched enough episodes, and read enough fanfics and even updated myself on the manga but I can't quite seem to write their personalities right just yet. I'm trying to improve on that so please bear with me hahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know who Fairy Tail belongs to.**

* * *

Lucy was in the basketball court with the rest of her friends in the cheerleading squad. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane were a little to her right, talking about routines and positioning. She scanned the court, looking for a certain pink-haired point guard. She saw the rest of the team to her left. She could see Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, and Jellal but saw no sign of Natsu.

She'd never admit this to anyone but she always had a huge crush on him. Despite him being a junior and her a sophomore, they'd always run into each other at the hallways and during lunch. She could never forget their unconventional meeting, on how he accidentally hit her on the head with a basketball. She went over to the team, poking Gray on the shoulder.

"Hey, have you seen Natsu?" she asked.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" he teased. She blushed at the words.

"No! I just wanted to wish him luck!" she denied. Gray laughed at that.

"Right," he said, wiping a fake tear. "He's still in the locker room. He'll be here. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," she grumbled as she went back to her spot with her friends.

"Were you looking for Natsu?" Lisanna teased. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No, I wasn't," she denied.

"Fine, but we're gonna start in a few minutes so get ready," the white haired girl replied as she grabbed her pompoms.

As Lucy tied her hair into her signature one-sided ponytail, she was quickly wrapped in a huge jacket that went all the way down to her skirt. She blushed, knowing whose jacket it was and who was behind her.

"Hey, Luce, can I ask you for a favor?" he whispered in her ear. His close proximity sent shivers down her spine. Not trusting her voice, she gave meek nod. "Give me a kiss if we win, Lucy."

Her blush hardened at that. She tried her best not to squeal out loud, knowing he was right next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him blush as well. Her heart skipped a beat at that.

"Oh, and take care of this for me," he said, referring to the jacket. He gave her shoulders a squeeze as she squeaked out an answer.

"Okay," she said in a high pitched voice. He left her side, satisfied with hearing her answer. He was about to head over to his team when he felt her hand grab his wrist.

"Wait!"

He turned around, a confused look on his face. She looked down the moment they made eye contact, seeming shy all of a sudden. He had to admit, seeing her like this was definitely cute.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"I just wanted to say good luck," she said shyly. She looked up at him. "I hope you win."

He grinned. "Thanks, Luce. I didn't know you were that excited to kiss me!"

She flushed as her jaw dropped. "NATSU!"

He laughed as he made his way over to his team, listening to the strategies. Lucy went over to the other side of the court, not bothering to take off the jacket. She sat on the bench and took a whiff of the collar. She inwardly giggled. _It smells just like him!_ She thought as the game started. She slipped on the sleeves as she watched the game.

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but be smug about seeing Lucy wearing his jacket throughout the game. She was sitting in the cheerleader stands with their friends, looking all cute and giddy. He'd get all fired up whenever he heard her cheer for him. He liked the fact that she was his own personal cheerleader.

"Go, Natsu! I believe in you!" he heard her cry out. He winked at her, causing her friends to squeal beside her. He smirked and did his best to win. Gajeel and Gray, who were standing beside him as they waited for Sting to make the free throw, gazed at their own cheerleaders, as Levy and Juvia screamed their names.

During halftime, he had a proud smile as Lucy performed their routine while still wearing his jacket. The jacket was large enough to cover her entire uniform and if she had it zipped up, it would have looked like she had nothing underneath it. He couldn't help but glare at the Sabertooth side of the court as he noticed Sting checking her out. He growled possessively.

"Oy, flame-brain," Gray said.

"What do you want, popsicle?"

"If looks could kill, Sting would be a pile of ash by now," Gray laughed.

"Well, he _is_ staring at Juvia's ass," Natsu innocently commented. Gray stopped laughing to check if the tiger was indeed staring at his girlfriend. Gray huffed.

"Whatever, let's just win this," he said.

"Admit it, you were jealous," Natsu laughed.

"You would be too," Gray pointed at him. "He's approaching Lucy."

" _What?_ " he growled. He made a move to stand up but saw that Lucy had it all under control. She turned her back on him and saw that Sting noticed the back of the jacket. Sting spared a glance at Natsu and the latter smirked.

"What was that all about?" Gray asked, seeing the exchange.

"Oh, nothing. Just that wimp knows what's mine," Natsu replied.

* * *

The court cheered as Natsu scored the shot just as the buzzer signaled the end of the game. Fairy Tail had a five point lead thanks to Natsu's three-pointer which made them the champions. Everyone couldn't help but hoist Natsu over their shoulders, and they cheered even more when he held the championship trophy high. He looked around the crowd for Lucy. He spotted her near the bleachers, jumping and clapping excitedly. He made a gesture towards the locker rooms. She nodded as she got his message and went to retrieve her stuff. The team finally let him down and everyone decided to hold an after party at the nearby club.

"I'll catch up with you guys!" Lucy called out. "I just need to return Natsu's jacket."

"Oh, are you sure it's just that?" Cana teased as she caught up to the group. "Don't forget to use protection!"

"Shut it, Cana!" Lucy cried out.

"Well save you a spot, Lu-chan," Levy said as she ushered their friends out of the doors.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" she said as she made her way towards the locker rooms. She peered at the windows to make sure no one was inside. Technically she wasn't supposed to be there but since everyone was already gone, she didn't care. She treaded carefully trying not to make any noise as she was uncertain if anyone was still inside the room. She managed to find Natsu's locker and noticed that it was slightly open. She sighed in relief. She didn't need to pry it open to return the jacket. She opened it a little wider and blushed at her own picture smiling back at her.

 _Does Natsu like me back?_ She thought to herself. _Well, maybe, since he did ask for a kiss._

She was about to take off the jacket when a pair of arms hugged her around the waist. She yelped in surprised as she felt a muscular chest behind her back but when she breathed his scent, she relaxed. She held his hand that was resting on her stomach.

"You don't know how happy I am seeing Dragneel across your back," Natsu whispered in her ear.

"W-what?" she stuttered. She moved away from his grasp to check the jacket. On the back, in bold, red letters was DRAGNEEL and the number seven beneath it. She gave it back to him as she tried her best to hide her blush. Barely any lights were on so she was safe there. Mustering up some courage, she said, "Well, you don't know how happy _I_ am seeing my picture in your locker."

Now it was Natsu's turn to blush as she gestured to the open locker door beside her. He always managed to hide it from his teammates but he didn't expect that the person of his affections would be the one to catch it.

"Good, then," he said, coming closer to her. "I believe someone owes me a kiss."

With that, he pressed her against the row of lockers while capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned at the kiss as she cupped her right hand on his cheek. He smiled into the kiss as he held her waist. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen was being a cockblock as they separated for air.

"Go out with me tonight?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What about the after party?" she whispered, looking into his onyx eyes.

"Screw that," he growled out as he pressed even closer against her, causing her to jump up. He supported her weight as she wrapped her left leg around his waist. "They'll have another party tomorrow anyway. You know how we are."

"Okay," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. His right hand against the Gray's locker to go even closer than before, his left hand started its way up her thigh. She moaned as her own left hand made its way up to his hair, running her fingers through his soft locks. This was the stuff of her fantasies. She was exceedingly happy, finding out her crush liked her in return and was even eager to ask her out.

"One more thing," he said as he broke the kiss. She couldn't help but groan at the loss of contact. He chuckled as she blushed. He pecked her lips for a couple of seconds before asking, "be my girlfriend?"

She eagerly initiated the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed out a yes against his lips as they kissed once more. He smiled and kissed her with equal passion, the room getting hotter and hotter by second.

Suddenly the lights came on. Startled, they quickly let go of each other and separated quite a distance. Gajeel stood by the lights, smirking at them.

"Oy, Salamander," Gajeel said, trying his best to contain his laughter. "Quit eating out Bunny Girl and let's go, the team's been waiting for half an hour."

The new couple's eyes widened in shock. They checked the clock on the wall and it had been indeed thirty minutes since the end of the game. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought him closer to him.

"Sorry, metal head," he said as they walked out of the door. "Got a date with my girl tonight. We'll go tomorrow."

Lucy flushed once more at his words and at Gajeel's smirk as they made their way out of the school. They spotted their friends in their own cars and Natsu had a proud smile as they wolf-whistled and cheered as he guided her to his car. They drove off the parking lot, excited to know where the night will take them.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, lame ending, I know. HAHAHA. So this story is a story of firsts. It's my first story on FFN for 3 years. Wow, I just realized that. It's also my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm hoping to write more when I get hit with inspiration.**

 **This little number was inspired by two fanarts I saw here:**

 **(can be found on twitter. the username is) - Dragon Natsu 5 / status / 724312 58991 6839936**

 **(remove the spaces)**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not sure on who drew those so whoever drew those, please comment so I can properly credit you :D I'm not sure if I'm the first to make fic out of these drawings but I just had to make one because they were so cute! Hahaha please leave a review on what you guys think! Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
